1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device which compensates for variation of one or more power supply voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display generates images based on a power supply voltage. The display may be driven in a progressive emission manner or a simultaneous emission manner. When driven in a progressive emission manner, pixels are driven to sequentially emit light on a row-by-row basis. When driven in a simultaneous emission manner, all the pixels are driven to simultaneously emit light.
In operation, the power supply voltage applied to the display panel may vary according to the amount of load for driving the pixels. This variation may produce a variation in the luminance of the display panel. For example, during progressive emission, the pixels emit light at different time points according to rows of the pixels, and the power supply voltage may have a temporal variation in one frame which may deteriorate luminance uniformity.